The Three Days of Christmas with Voltron Force
by lovecastle89
Summary: Takes place in Voltron Force. The team celebrates Christmas with karaoke, parties, goodwill, and the common cold. Features a visit from Nanny.


**It was looking like I was not going to get this story off the ground. I've been working on this all year and then took a break this summer. I hope you like it. It has no real plot, just the Voltron Force and how Christmas goes for them. I own none of Voltron and its characters nor do I own any of the rights to the songs and carols featured in this little story. Enjoy!**

Hunk scratched at the white artificial beard stuck on his face. Never had anything felt so itchy and annoying. He couldn't wait to take it off along with the unbearably stuffy white wig and Santa hat he wore upon his head. Although he enjoyed his role of Santa Claus each year at the mall located near the castle of Arus, he was beat. His jolly red suit felt like he was trapped in a sauna. It was all he could do to not get up off the big Santa throne and strip down to his underwear before jumping into the fountain to cool off in the middle of the mall.

Hunk loved kids, really he did, but not an endless stream of them making demands of presents and then asking if he really was Santa. Often they rudely tugged at his beard or bawled loudly for their parents.

One last child now on his lap gazed up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes and a half a candy cane sticking out of his little mouth.

"Just what would you like Santa to bring you this year?" Hunk asked in his best Santa voice deep and seemingly caring.

"I want one of your reindeer to be my pet," the little boy answered.

"Which one?" Hunk asked curiously. Never before did he get told this by any of the children.

The little boy pondered for a bit. "Mmmm Comet," he finally said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Anything else? A toy train? A robot?" Hunk inquired.

"No, just Comet," the little boy stated.

"Well then, when he is done helping me pull the sleigh tomorrow night, I'll be sure to send him your way," Hunk replied. How would he be able to promise this?

"Oh, thank you Santa!" the little boy cheered with glee as he hopped down off of Hunk's lap nearly dropping his candy cane onto the furry white trim of Hunk's Santa coat.

"Hey Santa. You about ready for a drink?" a familiar voice called out.

There was Lance leaning in his familiar brown, leather jacket against a faux fireplace, a tacky-looking plastic wreath dangling from the hearth as though it were going to fall. Lance picked off a glittery ball from the brightly lit Christmas tree and held it up as though studying it before he looked over at Hunk waiting for an answer.

"Oh Thank Gods! I'm ready for 2 or 3 or whatever! What a fricking evening!" Hunk exclaimed leaping up from his Santa chair. "These kids are driving me insane. I never thought I'd get through this," he said as they both looked around, no kids or annoying parents in sight. "Give me a few minutes to get out of this suit. I feel like I'm in prison," he voiced as he dashed into the men's restroom. Only a few minutes did he stroll out with the Santa suit in a red hefty plastic bag. "Okay, I'm ready for a cold one!" he announced with a cheerful grin on his chubby face.

"Beer makes everything better," Lance replied with a chuckle as they both strode out of the almost empty mall. It was after eight.

"Yeah well, not too many, I gotta get up early and prepare the Christmas meals for the villagers," Hunk insisted as he rubbed his forehead. A late night with a morning hangover was definitely not what he needed.

"We'll just have one," Lance promised with a smirk.

"Yeah right," Hunk responded rolling his eyes knowing how Lance would have a few and then hit on every waitress and other female in the joint.

They strolled up to the Castle Tavern, snow crunching underneath their boots. Their breaths came out like little white clouds in the cold especially Hunk who huffed and puffed. Loud music pounded out from the doors as well as the clanking of bar glasses and mugs and people laughing amongst chatter.

"Look, they have karaoke going on. You gonna sing tonight Hunk?" Lance inquired.

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm exhausted," Hunk groaned. "I just want one beer and then I have a date with my bed afterwards," he added.

As they marched through the wooden doors leading into the tavern, the Christmas music of Elton John's 'Step into Christmas' was blaring. Lance gyrated a bit to the song before he plopped down on a chair at a small table. He propped his boots up on another chair and gave a charming wink to a passing by waitress who blushed at his gesture. Hunk took the chair opposite of him and sat with his hands on the table before he picked up the tavern's happy hour menu.

"Hey Voltron guys! I'm Ella. I'll be your waitress. What can I start you out to drink tonight?" the pretty brunette with long dangling candy cane earrings asked them.

"We'll both have a pint of the Arus ale," Lance responded. It was their favorite beer.

"I could really go for some chicken wings," Hunk told her. His stomach was growling.

"Okay, and just so you both know, we have karoke playing tonight. So, pick out a song to sing," she said cheerfully before turning back to head towards the kitchen.

Soon the beers and chicken wings came and the two men ate and drank and drank and drank. Hunk was on his fifth beer and then decided to sing. He lumbered up to the stage and took the microphone from the DJ.

"I'll have a blue Christmas without you,.." he began and the crowd in the tavern cheered and clapped. Lance held up his mug of beer praising Hunk. So much for his pal calling it an early night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe the castle staff forgot this little tree. We need to put it out and decorate it. This is the one that Nanny used to keep in her bedroom," Allura stated as she carried the little three foot artificial evergreen down the hallway with Keith at her side. They had spent the whole day in meetings as well as helping finish decorating for Christmas that was only two days away. Now, the evening was drawing to a close and Allura still wanted to put up more Christmas decorations. Keith was desperately trying to fight back a yawn and what felt like a sneeze coming on. He had kept feeling the need to clear his throat. If only he would've agreed to join Hunk and Lance for a drink at the tavern instead of accompanying Allura with boring Christmas work.

They came to a small corner at the entrance of the castle. Keith held a small antique wooden box of ornaments with which to decorate the little tree.

"We'll set it right here," Allura said motioning with her head over at the corner.

Keith began pulling out ornaments from the box. There were glass balls of various metallic colors and a snow globe. Inside of it were the tiny replicas of the five Voltron lions standing proudly next to a tiny castle which was obviously the Castle of the Lions. Keith gave the globe a little shake and watched as the white glittery snow floated softly down on the majestic lions. Glancing over at Allura, he noticed she already had strung miniature lights around the tree and was dropping strands of sparkly tinsel onto it.

"Great job!" he praised her and he pulled out a shimmery silver strand of tinsel that had caught in her gold hair.

"Thank you Sweetie. Now let's get these ornaments on," She said taking the snowglobe from him and placing it on a nearby table.

She then pulled out a tiny white porcelain teacup pain with blue flowers and pink stripes. "Nanny's favorite ornament!" she cried, her green eyes fixed on the little teacup. "She going to love seeing this when she comes to visit."

"Nanny's coming for a visit?" Keith asked seemingly perplexed.

"Why yes Keith, on Christmas Day. I can't wait to tell her about our engagement," Allura answered firmly.

"That should be quite a surprise for the rest of the Force. Ahchoo! Ahchoo!," Keith had let out two grand sneezes and then sniffed. His eyes appeared red and irritated. Allura had thought he was just tired earlier in the day.

"Bless you Honey!" Allura exclaimed.

"Thank you. I woke up with a scratchy throat this morning and I'm just so tired. Ugh! I better take some Vitamin C before this thing gets worse," Keith responded, his voice sounding a bit nasally.

"Oh Sweetie! You're not coming down with a Christmas cold, are you?" Allura asked with concern. "Let's get you to lie down and I'll make you some hot tea."

"But, we need to meet about Christmas morning and the dinner packages and gifts we are going to take to the village for the poor,"

"We'll do that later. You need to rest," Allura insisted taking his arm and leading him to his quarters.

 _She's getting to be more and more like Nanny_ , he thought.


End file.
